Thomas Gets Bumped
Thomas Gets Bumped is the sixth episode of the third season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode Nickel in a Pickle in 1991. Plot Thomas is late after taking some children home when their bus breaks down and Thomas is afraid he will be replaced, especially after overhearing Percy believe his earlier concerns towards Thomas' tardiness being proven correct. His fears amplify when the rails on his branch line buckle due to being heated by the sun and he is sent to shunt in the yard while Bertie does his passenger work. Much to Thomas' relief, the Fat Controller isn't replacing him and adjusts Thomas' timetable so he and Bertie can work together more often. Even Thomas' passengers mention how much they would miss Thomas, and Thomas thanks Bertie for his help. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * James (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Ffarquhar * Toryreck * Tidmouth Sheds * The Goods Station * Shunting Yards * The Valley Bridge * The Watermill (stock footage) * Lower Suddery (deleted scene) Trivia * This is the first episode not based on a story by Wilbert or Christopher Awdry. Instead, it was adapted from two magazine stories, Hello, Thomas! and A Bump on the Line, both written by Andrew Brenner. ** Thomas' accident is also thought to be based on The Flying Scotsman's derailment at Tollerton due to heat buckled track. * Stock footage from Percy's Promise is used. * In the restored version, when Bertie takes Thomas' passengers along the road that runs by the railway he is wearing his worried face. * A deleted scene shows Thomas leaving Ffarquhar after talking to Bertie at the very end which didn't happen in the original nor restored versions. It was shown during the Thomas and the U.K. Trip in Japan. * When this episode first aired, the end credits were removed to make time for its pairing with Thomas, Percy and the Dragon. Goofs * Side views of Thomas at the signal show that his siderods appear to be disconnected from his front wheels. * When Thomas' signal lowers, its support post leans slightly to the right. * A wire can be seen under Annie and Clarabel when Thomas puffs along before reaching the broken track. * When Thomas falls off the tracks a stone is visible underneath him. * The scene of Thomas passing the watermill is sped up. * The sign on Ffarquhar station is blank and the roof is badly damaged. * The Fat Controller has a black car. * When Thomas passes by the goods station at the beginning, Thomas' signal is up. * In the shot of the damaged tracks, Thomas is not seen coming around the bend, but in the next shot, he is already around it. * In one shot at Knapford, James can be seen ahead of Percy, but when Percy talks to him, somehow James has inexplicably moved further back. * In a deleted scene of Thomas passing through The Goods Station, the end of the set is visible. * In a deleted scene, a red wire is visible inside of Thomas' coal bunker. * In a deleted scene, Clarabel is facing the wrong way. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Thomas Gets Bumped In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasGetsBumpedoriginaltitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedRemasteredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedUStitlecard.jpg|2001 US title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card ThomasGetsBumpedItaliantitlecard.png|Italian title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:ThomasGetsBumpedFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:Percy'sPromise12.png|Stock footage File:ThomasgetsBumped.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped2.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped4.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped5.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped7.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped8.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped9.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped10.jpg|A deleted scene with Bertie at Ffarquhar File:ThomasgetsBumped11.jpg|Deleted scene. Note the end of the set at the top File:ThomasGetsBumped12.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped13.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped14.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped15.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped16.PNG|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped17.PNG|Thomas at Knapford File:ThomasgetsBumped18.PNG|Bertie File:ThomasgetsBumped19.PNG|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped20.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped21.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped22.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped23.PNG|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped24.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped25.PNG|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped26.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped27.png File:ThomasgetsBumped28.png File:ThomasgetsBumped29.png File:ThomasgetsBumped30.png|Percy and Thomas NOTE Thomas' siderod is disconnected File:ThomasgetsBumped31.png File:ThomasgetsBumped32.png File:ThomasgetsBumped33.png|Thomas File:ThomasgetsBumped34.png|James and Percy File:ThomasgetsBumped35.png File:ThomasgetsBumped36.png File:ThomasgetsBumped37.png File:ThomasgetsBumped40.png File:ThomasgetsBumped41.png File:ThomasgetsBumped42.png|Thomas and Bertie File:ThomasgetsBumped43.png File:ThomasgetsBumped44.png File:ThomasgetsBumped45.png File:ThomasgetsBumped46.png File:ThomasgetsBumped47.png File:ThomasgetsBumped48.png|Thomas with the Fat Controller File:ThomasgetsBumped49.png File:ThomasgetsBumped50.png|Thomas and Bertie at Ffarquhar File:ThomasgetsBumped51.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped53.PNG|The children on the bridge File:ThomasGetsBumped54.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped55.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped56.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped57.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped58.jpg File:ThomasGetsBumped59.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped60.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped61.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped62.PNG|Percy File:ThomasGetsBumped63.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped64.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped65.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped66.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped67.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped68.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped69.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped70.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped71.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped72.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped73.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped74.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped75.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped76.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped77.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped78.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped79.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped80.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped81.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped82.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped83.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped84.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped85.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped86.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped87.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped88.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped89.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped90.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped91.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped92.jpg|"Sorry, No Trains" sign edited in Welsh File:ThomasGetsBumped93.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped94.png ThomasGetsBumped95.png|Deleted Scene File:ThomasGetsBumpedBuzzBook.png|Buzz book Episode File:Thomas Gets Bumped - Early UK Narration File:Thomas Gets Bumped - British Narration File:Thomas Gets Bumped - American Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video